A Tune to a Cinderella Story
by OtakuFangurl
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia attended a masquerade ball intending to have a great time not knowing she was going to meet the pop star singer, Natsu Dragneel. Like all Cinderella stories, there are always the two evil stepsisters and the evil stepmother. Will she be able to tell him that she's the one? Read the story to find out! Don't forget to R&R.


Hi guys! It's the story I told you about when I said that I was discontinuing Betrayed.

Anyways, this is based off one movie that I just watched. I must say, I liked how it was really funny and differentish. XD

Anyways, don't forget to R&R after. Each chapter is going to be around 3500 each. I'm starting to write longer chapters because I have got lots of inspiration for this.

Remember, follow and favourite this story and follow me to find out my new stories.

Let's begin the story. ^_^

Summary: Lucy Heartfilia attended a masquerade ball intending to have a great time not knowing she was going to meet the pop star singer, Natsu Dragneel. Like all Cinderella stories, there are always the two evil stepsisters and the evil stepmother. Will she be able to tell him that she's the one? Read the story to find out!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me. All credits to Hiro Mashima for the Fairy Tail characters.

* * *

_**-Lucy's P.O.V-**_

_It seemed like I was recording a music video. It was my dream job. The music was cued. Dum dum, dum dum. That's when I started to sing._

_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break in, there's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in the dreams that I'm dreaming_

_The dancers were moving their hips along with mine moving along with the flow of the rhythm. _

_I hear it every day, I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, oh!_

_At the oh, I flipped my hair backwards and forwards. It was blonde and was easy to flip around. I always liked to put the side of my hair into a ponytail._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_I sang the chorus with lots of confidence knowing that I probably wouldn't get any words wrong or get off key._

_How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile  
Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me somethin-_

"LUCCYYYYY!" yelled a lady with long black hair. By the looks she seemed only 30 but the truth was that she was actually 45.

I snapped out of my daydream and realised I was dancing in the middle of a dressing room. I blushed furiously.

"How can I be an artist and such a good person when you can't even seem to do your job? God Lucy, you're so useless?" questioned lady.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again Devana" I stuttered.

"You do know there are some people who would kill for this job? Not just any people, important people. Unlike you, a stupid smudge in my life that I can't remove. Go get me my cold water or else you're grounded for life. And don't stay in my dressing room. I hate your energy. It's sad and lonely." insulted Devana.

I quickly walked up to the blue esky cooler***** and rummaged through all the drinks. After searching for two minutes, she found a bottle that was icy cold. Just how Devana likes it. As I grabbed it and lifted it, someone stole it from me. I looked up and saw my stupid step sister, Lily.

"Awwww, thank you Lucy. I was so thirsty. Thank god it's cold. It's sooo hot out there. That was the last bottle that was icy cold. Thank you so much" said Lily, trying to piss me off and get me in trouble.

"No, thank you Lily. You're mum is going to kill me." I complained to the ugly troll.

"She would actually do it though" I muttered under her breath.

"Uh, that's not my problem. It's yours. So deal with it. Idiots these days, I don't even know why we have one!" told me and scoffing right after.

"Oh Lucy, they told me to tell you that you're holding the whole shoot up. Work faster why don't you. You work for us. Don't forget!" yelled my other ugly step sister, Courtney.

They both had chestnut coloured hair.

Lily has a side fringe with pale complexion. It almost made her look like a vampire who was ready to crumble into ashes. Her hair had barely reached past her necklace which was very small. She had big ears that made her look like a monkey's relative and a big mouth. She had braces as well so when she talked, she spat into my face.

Courtney had long hair that went past her shoulders and up to her chest. She also had a bang. Her eyes were a deep brown. Her nose was so ugly; it made it look like voldemort's nose was pretty. When she was angry, her nostrils flared up and you could see her boogers coming out.

"How can I ever forget?" I answered quickly. I softly murmured bitches.

* * *

_**-Devana's P.O.V-**_

"Oh how could I ever forget the sad tragedy on how I became her guardian? Her mother was one of my backup dancers. She always took the spotlight so I'm glad she died. The bad thing about when she died was that she had no one to take care of her little daughter so I took her in and cared for her. I mean, look at where she is now? I'm really such a saint." I told one of her many apprentices.

The apprentice looked at her and nodded her head vigorously.

A man came up to her and started speaking to her really fast.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE SAYING" I yelled at him slowly. Just in case he didn't understand what I was saying.

* * *

_**-Lucy's P.O.V-**_

"What's with that attitude? We're so good to you!" yelled Lily. Her saliva was on my cheeks. I reached up to my cheek and wiped it away.

"You may live in the 90210 but you're still a zero. A nobody in this down Lucy" said Courtney while glaring at me. When she said zero, she made a zero sign and said it with a high voice.

I luckily found another bottle of water and made it as cold as I can by pouring lots of ice on it.

"We live in the 90211 if you haven't noticed genius." I said making them sound incredibly stupid.

"Lucy~" I heard Devana singing out my name really loudly with the hint of irritation.

"WATER! NOW!" I heard her yell. You were really able to tell that she was incredibly irritated.

"Coming Devana!" I yelled at her before sprinting off into the studio where she was doing the shoot.

"Is that true?" I heard Lily ask Courtney before I left.

* * *

I reached the studio only to be greeted by the sight of Devana doing her shoot.

I heard her singing her number one hit, I'm home for you.

She was lying on a love heart bed with three incredibly hot guys that had lots of oil on their chest dancing around her. I think I just lost all hope in humanity when I saw her in the dress.

It was really revealing and showed off her saggy chest. No human would every want to see that. Ever. Sadly for me, I was forced to see that chest.

I saw the commercial she shot that day. It was about a cream that made Bacne go away. The name of the item was Baby Got Bacne. Apparently, it destroys blemishes, pores and all surrounding skin?

Then all of a sudden, the commercial went straight into Devana doing a hip hop rap. Trying to act all cool. I was really embarrassed that I even knew her. She wasn't even famous nowadays. And the pause at the end was with her eyes wide open and her mouth was gaping like a fish.

* * *

The limousine approached the 4 story white mansion with a pool, a lawn, a very big driveway, a small shed which seemed to be someone's room and an excellent maintained garden.

"I am not going to do that old lizards show again! He likes to grab, not that I mind that from someone under 90." complained Devana.

"Oh my god! This semester is so going to rock!" shrilled Lily with excitement on the phone.

"Do you think that I don't know that? Because I know that, because I know everything." Courtney came out of the limo as well on the phone as well.

Wait, were they on the phone together when they were right next to each other? I face palmed myself.

"There's laundry to do you stupid girl" insulted Courtney.

"Ok ok" I replied as I roller-skated up the driveway. Yes, I roller-skated my whole way here. They wouldn't let me into the limo with them. I'm actually used to it by now.

I took off my skates and went into my room only to be greeted by a basket of clothes. Great, more labour to do. That's just fantastic. My room was actually the old shed. It was pretty spacious for a tool shed.

Oh that's right; I forgot to introduce myself after all this time.

I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Proud daughter of Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia. My mum sadly had a disease and worked hard as a backup dancer for a living. My dad passed away shortly after my mother due to a heart attack and gave away his fortune to me. I was too young to use the money so the will clearly state that all the money would go to my guardian. My guardian was Devana so all the money my dad gave me went to Devana who greedily spent all of the money until there was no fortune left. Only a few dollars which I deceived to invest into my youth savers account. The interest money has let me have a few thousands of dollars in my account. I'm currently 15 years old and am barely able the urge to run away. I'm currently attending Fairy Tail High, where all dreams come true.

The school is famous for many reasons. Mainly because of the boy band Upbeat dragons. The talented students that were also accepted into famous companies become famous only after a month of graduating at Fairy Tail High. Only one sixth of most students are unable to get scholarships. Due to the school being famous, only certain people can attend it. I was able to pass the entrance exam with an astounding mark of 98%.

I have only six friends. I'm the miss unpopular at school. My best friend is Levy. We've done everything together. From being able to start to walk together to passing the entrance exam together. My second best friend is Erza. She's the student council president and is greatly feared by all students. And just my friends are Juvia, Aries, Lisanna and Mirajane. There was also Wendy who was still in middle school. All of us had a talent.

Levy's talent was being able to read a book in 5 minutes and memorize all of the words.

Erza's talent was having great swordsmanship and having the leadership attributes.

Juvia's talent was swimming. She probably could beat the Olympic record for females. That's just how fast she is.

Aries talent was able to design a whole new fashion line in less than under one week.

Lisanna and Mirajane were both excellent models and were famous already for being beauties.

And then there was Wendy. She's small, shy and probably apologises even if she does nothing wrong but she makes a great doctor for someone her age. Her knowledge on medical things was outstanding. You would probably even think that she's just an adult that's really small and acts like an eleven year old.

What's my talent? I guess it would being a good dancer and singer. All of my friends were also good singers and dancers but everyone says I'm on a whole other level than them. It's my dream to be a pop star one day. I mainly wanted to make to make a girl band. All of my friends and me in a bad called the Dream chasers.

Levy played the bass, Wendy played to keyboard, Lisanna and Erza played the electric guitar, Juvia played the drums and I was able to play the guitar and sing. Mirajane could play any instrument any day but preferred to be the group manager for all of us. We were partially famous on YouTube. We had one thousand subscribers.

Our aim at the end of the year was to have a contract. We even volunteered to play at the masquerade ball coming up. The theme was black and white. We had a perfect song.

_Baka baka baka  
machibouke na no ni tenuki to ka hidoi yo  
honki daseba shiawase desho? Anata nara  
Baka baka baka!_

I reached my pocket and answered my phone. **(A/N: I can't be bothered to write how they had the phone conversation so I'm just going to write it like: Lucy: blah)**

Lucy: Hello?  
Levy: Lucy! I finally got through to you! You didn't reply when I texted you.  
Lucy: Sorry Levy. I was busy working my ass off for the stupid Devana.  
Levy: The wicked witch of the west sure likes making you suffer.  
Lucy: Along with her two monkeys.  
Levy: *Laugh* so, did you want to come over to my house to practice? I called up the other girls and they said they're fine with practicing.  
Lucy: I have to fold some clothes first. Maybe I'll text you when I'm done ok?

Levy: Ok Lu-chan. ^^

I pressed the end button and started to fold the clothes. Oh I forgot to tell you guys, I was forced to do work for Devana at the age of 6.

I picked up a piece of underwear. At least that's what I think that's what it was. I mean, it had a string and a triangle at the front.

I quickly finished folding in the next twenty minutes and text'd Levy. She replied in under 2 minutes.

Lucy: Levy, I finished folding the clothes. Can I come over to your house? **(A/N: I hate how people write with u,r,ur,y and etc. So just bear with me please)**

Levy: Course you can Lucy! Just don't forget to bring some chocolate. Everyone loves chocolate. ;) Oh, and make sure you get some strawberry cake for Erza. You know how she gets really upset if there's no cake. Oh! I've got to go text the other girls! See you in a while Lu-chan!  
Toodles~

I giggled like a little child at the toodles. I grabbed my secret stash of chocolate and went into the mansion without making a noise. I was almost like a ninja.

I headed straight into the kitchen and grabbed a box of strawberry cake from the fridge. The smell of cake made me hungry but I knew that Erza would throw a big fit if I ate even just a little part of it.

I shoved it into my side bag and also grabbed another box of strawberry in case Erza ate the first cake and still wanted more.

I grabbed my skateboard and helmet and started heading off to Levy's house.

* * *

After 30 minutes of skating there, I reached her house.

It was like any other normal house that you would find in any other suburb. It was small and yet cosy. I loved going over to Levy's house, it made me feel like I'm at home every time I came over.

I knocked on her door and heard all the girls giggling and saying that someone should get the door. I heard heavy footsteps and instantly recognised them as Erza's footsteps.

She opened the door and didn't say hi. She just had a look on her face. One eyebrow was raised and she licked her lips.

"Yes Erza, I brought the strawberry cake so you don't need to worry" I said to her instantly recognising that face as the "Strawberry cake?" look. I laughed at how silly she looked.

She gave me a bear hug and I walked inside.

"Lu-chan! Upbeat dragons are just about to appear for their interview with Carl McRibs on FriedChicken Channel!" Levy said with excitement in her eyes. **(A/N: I was watching How I met your mother and loved how Marshall kept on saying: McRibs was better then you Ted! xD I was also craving for some chicken while I was writing this story. Don't blame a girl for wanting to eat. XP)**

"Gray-sama is so hot!" Juvia exclaimed with love hearts in her eyes with steam coming out of her nose.

"No! Loke-sama is…I mean with that tuxedo on all the time. He looks like he's built. Gomenasai! I shouldn't have said that," Aries said apologising to Juvia and repeatedly bowing her head.

"I think Gajeel is cute…he may look like an evil thug who wants to chop someone up but he's really a big softy. He loves cats as well. I heard he has one, an exceed. The same as you Charle!" Levy exclaimed while furiously blushing different shades of red.

"Hmm? Another exceed like me? We're an incredibly rare species so I guess I would like to meet him sometime soon" Charle said while trying not to act as if she was beyond excited.

"Oh Charle, I also heard that Natsu had a cat named Happy! He's blue" Wendy said to Charle while eating a bar of chocolate that I brought over.

"Ehhhh? Natsu has a cat? I always thought that he was more of the dog type. Since he's always energetic, I thought that the dog might be able to keep up with the amount of energy he had" I said while stroking my invisible beard.

"Shhhh! They're on!" Mirajane said trying to keep us all quiet.

I looked around the room and sat down on the couch. I took out all of the chocolate stash and dumped it on the table in front of me. I handled the cake with care and put one in the fridge while I gave Erza the other.

She gave me a really tight hug and took out a fork. She started eating it but she took the first bite slowly and chewed slowly. She moaned really loudly. **(A/N: Not like that you people that think dirty. I mean like when you eat something really tasty and you go "Mmmm". Dirty minded people :P)**

I watched the TV really carefully. As much as I hated to admit it, I had a small crush on the lead singer, Natsu Dragneel.

His pink hair fascinated me a lot. I mean, who has pink hair? You don't see someone with pink hair every day.'

Lisanna turned off the TV and stood in front of it. Everyone except Erza and Mirajane were yelling at her. Erza was too occupied with eating her strawberry and didn't care for anything around her. Mirajane was just laughing and listening to her iPod.

"I thought we came to practice, not fan girl over some boy band. Sheesh guys" Lisanna said while keeping the TV remote really high so they couldn't turn on the TV.

"Fine. We'll go practice now. *cough* meanie *cough*" Levy complained while heading to the garage.

I was just laughing at how they argued. I mean, they were good friends and had funny arguments each day. I'm just glad that I have good friends like them. I walked over to Erza and told her that we were starting to practice.

"I was just finished eating the strawberry cake. What luck that we were finally starting to practice just when I finished eating or else I wouldn't have gone to practice" Erza said with a smile on her face.

I walked over to where Levy was. We all knew which song we were going to practice. We were just polishing our performance.

"_A one a two a one two three four!" Juvia yelled while clapping her drumsticks together. _

_Black and white black and white  
Neowa naneun black and white  
Naneun hot neoneun cool  
Coupleinge mystery  
Jeongmal jeongmal jeongmal jeongmal  
Maldo andwae maldo andwae_

_Meoributeo balggeutkkaji  
Matneunge hana eobtni  
Neoboda jal matneun  
Namjadeul manheul tende  
Jeongmal jeongmal jeongmal jeongmal_

_Maldo andwae maldo andwae  
Hey boy matchweo bwa baggweo bwa  
Haebwa come on boy  
Jajonshim ddawin, kick it kick it kick it  
Oh no, no, no, no  
ije jom matchweo bwa_

_Neowa na black and white  
Neo neo neowa na black and white oh  
Ne meotdaero je meotdaero eojjeom geureoni  
Neoneun molla nae mam molla wae molla_

_Neowa na black and white  
Neo neo neo neowa na black and white  
Nabakke eobseo eobtdago juwil deulleobwa  
Jebal jebal jebal back to me_

_Deodaeche myeot beonjjae  
Mannattda he-eojiniN  
Daboda jal matneun  
Jeoja chatgi babbeuni  
Jeongmal jeongmal jeongmal jeongmal  
Maldo andwae maldo andwae_

_Hey boy jaggu neo ireollae  
Jaggu come on boy  
Geojitmal ddawin kick it kick it kick it  
Oh no, no, no, no  
Naman jom bwajullae_

_Neowa na black and white  
Neo neo neowa na black and white oh  
Ne meotdaero je meotdaero eojjeom geureoni  
Neoneun molla nae mam molla wae molla_

_Neowa na black and white  
Neo neo neo neowa na black and white  
Nabakke eobseo eobtdago juwil deulleobwa  
Jebal jebal jebal back to me_

_Hey neoreul bwasseo boy  
Kiseuhaneun neol bwasseo  
Hey neoreul bwasseo boy  
Neon geunyeoga deo johattni  
Hey neomu haesseo boy  
Nan neobakke eobtneunde  
Neo jebal jom ireojima_

_Neowa na black and white  
Neo neo neowa na black and white oh  
Ne meotdaero je meotdaero eojjeom geureoni  
Neoneun molla nae mam molla wae molla_

_Neowa na black and white  
Neo neo neo neowa na black and white  
Nabakke eobseo eobtdago juwil deulleobwa  
Jebal jebal jebal back to me  
Back to me  
Back back back to me  
Back back to me _

I sang the last bit with ease.

"Alright girls, I think we're ready to sing at the ball." I said with confidence and a big grin plastered all over my face.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. A lot of words for me and took me only two days to write. :D**

**The first song is Selena Gomez, Tell me something and the second song is Black and white GNA.**

**I give all credits to them. **

**Tell me what you guys think! Lots of feedback would be great. ^_^**

**I'd also like you to know, the pairing in NaLu. Mainly Nalu with some other pairings but the main pair is NaLu. **

**So, don't forget to R&R and follow this story. I'd also love it if you'd favourite this story and follow me for more updates for upcoming stories. **

**~MissUnperfect101 out!~**


End file.
